The invention relates to an insertion plunger for placement of at least one wrap-around label and at least one container bottom label into an injection mold for producing plastic containers. The invention further relates to a method for inserting a wrap-around label and a bottom label into an injection mold, wherein the labels are positioned in the injection mold by means of an insertion plunger.
It is known to produce plastic containers such that at least one part of the sidewall and the bottom of the container are formed by a wrap-around label as well as a bottom label. The plastic material for producing the plastic container is integrally molded onto these labels. These labels are placed into the injection mold. For this purpose, an insertion plunger is employed that comprises two holding parts positioned adjacent to each other and spaced apart from each other. One holding part is used for the wrap-around label and the other holding part for the bottom label. This insertion plunger is first moved toward the injection mold and is subsequently lowered so that the first holding part can place the wrap-around label into the injection mold. Subsequently, the insertion plunger is returned so that the first holding part is removed from the injection mold. Subsequently, the insertion plunger is moved so far relative to the injection mold that the second holding part is lowered into the injection mold in order to now transfer the bottom label to the injection mold. The insertion method employing such an insertion plunger is very time-consuming so that the output of the injection molding system is relatively low with such a system.